All The Wrong Reasons
by V1Baby
Summary: One Shot! They stayed together for far too long, but when it's all said and done can they truly let go? Songfic!


**I do NOT own _Twight _or Nickelback, sorry to disappoint you I know you must be crying on the inside!**

**All The Wrong Reasons**

We've been together for decades and we've put each other through hell, but we always held on hoping by some miracle that suddenly it'll be like we'd never had a fight just be like we were; happy.

**Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery**

**Was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

Every time I saw her flirting with another guy I told myself he comes home to _me_ so it wouldn't bother me as much but now it just hurts too much too hold on and I need to let go, I need space and to be alone. And I'm not sure what's going to happen but this is the last time I hold on just for to be with some one. And I'll admit I'm scared of being alone again but I just can't hold on any longer.

**  
I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons **

I thought we could make it work if we just gave it time, but it didn't work out that way. And now it has to be over we have to let go of each other and just end it. Now or never.

**Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?**

**Was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

I guess this will only make us stronger or at least teach us that being with some one just to be with some one isn't the greatest thing in the world to do. We were stronger than that how did it come to this?

**I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons**

I wish it weren't too late, I wish we could go back and forget that we were ever like this, I wish we could have the passion we had before.

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away**

We had it all and now it's just gone and we'll never be the same, we'll never have what we had and we had it all.

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away **

"We have to talk." I hated those words I wished I could take them back the second I let them sip off my tongue.

"About what?" She acted oblivious, but she knew as well as I did what I was about to say.

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away **

"You know what, Rosalie!" I said "It's over! It's been over!"

"Don't say that! Please, Emm, I love you!"

"No, you don't!"

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away **

We should have walked away before, but coulda shoulda woulda never happens never helps. We were changed, and we couldn't go back as powerful as we are we couldn't change the past. It's impossible!

"Just let go, Rose, just let go." That was the last thing I said to her, I'd already had my bags packed before she came home and I left her and the Cullens that day and haven't seen them since.

**I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
**


End file.
